


inductive charging

by collieflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Third Year Kozume Kenma, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, and they were girlfriends, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower
Summary: Akaashi said she was being dramatic — which was totally ridiculous. Bokuto hadn’t been dramatic a day in herlife,thanks, Kaashi.It wasn’t so bad, if Bokuto really thought about it. And she did. Often.See, it had been two months, which was a whole sixth of a year. Six months was half of a year, you know. What she meant was it’s been practically forever since she’s been able to see Kenma and kiss her pretty face, and Bokuto was going to wither away if Kenma was held from her a moment more.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	inductive charging

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, we're continuing the theme of "short and sweet :)"
> 
> thank u to christy for betaing!!! <3

They kind of had a rhythm. They ran on Bokuto’s schedule more than Kenma’s, since Bokuto’s was a little more set in stone. She had her practices and her lectures, and the study group that Sakusa dragged her to under penalty of actual death.

So every other Friday was Kenma’s day! She took the train straight from school at the end of the day, and Bokuto would pick her up at the station. It was Kenma’s last year, and she had a lot of exams to prep for. Bokuto helped where she could, but her own classes fried her brain enough as it was.

Sometimes they would sit on the floor of Bokuto’s dorm with their books between them, making tea and studying for some time. At least until Bokuto got antsy. It usually devolved from there, with books being tossed aside and blankets and movies being dragged out in their place.

They’d mess around until dinner time. Neither of them could make their way around the kitchen, so they usually headed to the cafeteria or a restaurant Kenma saw online. It was kind of difficult to eat when they held hands on the bench between them, but they didn’t mind so much. They didn’t get a whole lot of time together these days, after all, so it was good to treasure what they had.

Kenma wasn’t sure about her plans after college, so they tried not to take any second for granted. Even when Bokuto’s hands got sweaty from holding Kenma’s too long, or when Bokuto prodded Kenma into playing volleyball with her and the rest of her friends. Even when they fought they tried to make up quickly. For every time Bokuto dropped in on Kenma for a surprise visit, puppy dog eyes and a pout in place, there was a phone call to Bokuto after practice, ready to talk it all through.

Sure, they weren’t perfect, but they did the best with what they had.

Long distance wasn’t impossible after all. It was just a little hard and took a little adjusting to.

It’d been a few weeks since they’d managed to meet up, though. Bokuto had to squeeze in another study session or two if she hoped to pass one of her classes. The time after that, Kenma was tied up with Hinata, who was visiting as she toured colleges.

Two months! It had been nearly two months since Bokuto got to kiss her girlfriend! She was getting so lonely she thought she might cry.

Akaashi said she was being dramatic — which was totally ridiculous. Bokuto hadn’t been dramatic a day in her  _ life _ , thanks, Kaashi.

It wasn’t so bad, if Bokuto really thought about it. And she did. Often.

See, it had been two months, which was a whole sixth of a year. Six months was half of a year, you know. What she meant was it’s been practically forever since she’s been able to see Kenma and kiss her pretty face, and Bokuto was going to wither away if Kenma was held from her a moment more.

Obviously she was excited when Kenma confirmed her plans that Friday. She’d practically vibrated out of her skin. Sakusa said she hadn’t seen Bokuto practice that hard in a while — which was kind of rude, and Bokuto would have been a little offended if she wasn’t busy touting that her  _ girlfriend  _ was coming to visit this weekend, and she was fired up as  _ hell.  _

If you had  _ asked  _ Bokuto if she thought she was pent up, she probably would have said no, no more than usual.

She was, apparently, proven wrong.

But that was  _ beside the point,  _ because Bokuto arrived at the station maybe a little too early. Realistically, she was lucky that she lasted the whole way through her last lecture before getting ready and heading out to pick Kenma up. It’s not like Bokuto’s college campus was too far from the station, but Bokuto couldn’t help it. She wasn’t very patient on the best of days.

No matter how impatient she was, though, the trains ran the same speed as they ever did. She was forced to sit and bounce her heels as she waited the half-hour for Kenma’s train to get in.

It was pretty crowded, with people running to and fro, probably getting ready to go on their trips or whatever to take advantage of the weekend. Bokuto planned on doing exactly  _ zip  _ but cuddling her girlfriend and taking her out on the best date of the year. They had two months to make up for after all.

Maybe she should have brought flowers. Or a coffee? Or one of those apple pastries Kenma liked? Oh shit. She shot up, looking around the platform. The train was probably already pretty close, and she didn’t have time to run back and get them. Fuck, she wasn’t even  _ thinking.  _

She shot up, running through where Kenma’s favorite cafe in the area was, and how fast she could run there. Honestly, the odds looked kind of good until the train pulled into the station.

It didn’t matter much in the end, because as the doors opened, people filed out. And among those people was Kenma, shuffling through with her head down on her screen. How she went through the crowd without bumping into anyone was a mystery.

Bokuto felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but she left it for a minute. She was too busy waving her hands in the air to try and catch Kenma’s attention. Kenma’s chin jerked up, eyes scanning as soon as Bokuto called her name.

She pulled her bag higher over her shoulder and made a bee-line towards Bokuto.

Bokuto wasn’t exactly sure who ran into who, or if it was a mutual collision, but they ended up in each other’s arms all the same. Bokuto’s heart was thumping so hard in her chest she was pretty sure she could have a heart attack.

_ If this is where I die _ , Bokuto thought as she scooped up her girlfriend, three seconds away from twirling her around,  _ then it’s not such a bad way to go. _

-

It didn’t take long for them to get back to campus, walking hand in hand as they went.

“Was the train okay?”

Kenma shrugged her shoulders. They stood so close it jostled Bokuto’s arm without even trying. “It was normal, I guess,” she said. “Someone was eating soup out of a thermos, so that was weird.”

Bokuto blinked down at her. “What kind of soup?”

“I dunno. They had croutons, though.” Kenma’s nose scrunched up as she looked up at Bokuto. “Kind of hungry, though. Have you eaten yet?”

She had. She had a protein bar in class, and nervous-munched on a granola bar on the way here. Was that gonna stop her from having dinner with her girlfriend for the first time in like three years? No, duh. “Nope!” she crowed, patting her stomach. “I’m so hungry I’m practically eating myself by now. Come on, let’s get something.”

It was Bokuto’s suggestion, but Kenma was the one that led her away by hand.

-

Lunch was nice. They went to a little restaurant, and Bokuto paid for her food. They walked around for a little bit since it was a warm day with the most pleasant company a girl could ask for. Eventually they ended up back in Bokuto’s dorm.

Usually they studied first thing to get it out of the way. It was better to get it out of the way rather than trying to cram it in the morning before Kenma had to run back to school. It wasn’t so bad, because Kenma knew that sooner or later, she could be explaining her new game to Bokuto, or Bokuto could catch her up on all the little details she’d forgotten to tell Kenma about her life on campus.

Usually.

Today, Kenma’s backpack and school bag got instantly tossed into the corner while Bokuto got shoved on the bed. It’d been five weeks since Kenma had been able to do this, and she wasn’t planning on wasting time  _ studying _ when she could be laying full-bodied on top of Bokuto. If she was lucky, she could take a nap.

It was a tough recovery process, but she had to start somewhere. And if that start was with Bokuto wheezing as all the air left her, then so be it.

-

“Ow,” Bokuto muttered, probably an hour or so later.

It took effort for Kenma to even open her eyes. “What?” she asked in the meantime as she slowly worked her eyes open. The room was bright with the morning sun streaming in through Bokuto’s tiny dorm window. There was a particularly stubborn ray of sunshine reflecting off a spare CD case on the floor straight into Kenma’s face.

She made an ugly noise in the bottom of her throat and turned her face away — coincidentally burrowing farther into her girlfriend’s chest. She hummed, letting her eyes slip shut.

Inductive charging was a wonder. Kenma had stumbled across the city half-dead before falling into Bokuto’s arms. Now, nearly an hour’s worth of cuddling later, she was nearly back to normal.

Bokuto grunted, shifting against the bedsheets.

She did this thing when she got too restless. She would keep most of her body still — usually the parts Kenma had claimed as a pillow — and shifted the nonessential bits. Like shaking out her wrists, or bouncing her knee over the side of the bed.

Sure it was a little annoying, and Kenma didn’t think Bokuto realized that the movement vibrated through the rest of her body, but it wasn’t too bad. She knew that Bokuto ran at her own frequency, and sometimes that required that she simply  _ moved.  _

This time, though, her whole body was wiggling.

“Want me to move off?” Kenma asked, frowning to nothing. She was warm, comfortably wrapped up in her girlfriend’s body, but she’d roll away if she had to.

She was mentally prepared to simply bundle herself in Bokuto’s blankets as Bokuto herself went for a few laps around the running track if need be.

“Nah,” Bokuto said, still wiggling.

Kenma craned her neck up to look at her with one eye. “You’re dancing lying down.”

Bokuto smirked, an eyebrow lifted. “I think they call that the horizontal tango, babe, and it’s—“ She wiggled again, arching her spine before dropping back down. Her whole face scrunched up, and it was so damn cute. “—think that’s different than this, Ken-ken.”

“I’m familiar,” Kenma deadpanned. “I’m not familiar with whatever this is, though.” She jostled to the side before sighing. She braced her hands on the bed and pushed herself up to sit at Bokuto’s side. “What are you  _ doing?”  _ she prompted, prodding a finger in Bokuto’s ticklish side.

Bokuto yelped, jumping away from her. She cursed and reached behind her back. It took her a second to wrestle whatever it was out from under the blanket. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration before she revealed a textbook. It was thick. Probably pretty heavy, with sharp corners.

Kenma watched Bokuto glare at it before dropping it off the side of the bed. “It was digging into my side,” she whined.

“You could’ve moved it.”

“I did!” she chirped. Flopping back down, she settled in, wiggling with purpose this time before she flung her arms open wide. She was so beautiful it actually hurt. Her hair fell over the pillows in a mess of grays and whites.

There was little for Kenma to do but accept the invitation back into her arms. It took a little shuffling to get comfortable again, ending in Kenma on her back with Bokuto lying bodily across her.

The best things came in piles. Like noodles, or warm laundry. They were no different.

They ended up in a mess of limbs and hair and lazy kisses pressed into whatever skin they could reach.

Kenma wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> my vision for this was as follows: _real soft._ that's it, you may quote me
> 
> you can find me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/bardicyearning) hit me up for all your niche fic needs!


End file.
